Metamorphosis
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: Emmett has never been like anyone else of his kind. He knows he is special. But after a change in himself both psychologically and physiologically he knows what he was meant to do, why he was chosen.


My name is Emmett Cullen. I'm not typical for the species that I am. In fact there is quite a large difference between me and others of my kind. I differ in the fact that I am a vampire; the blood sucking can't go in the dark type.

I guess this means that people automatically assume that I like the darks and staying in damp mysterious places. But this is not me at all. It is in the nature that I thrive. I live for the wind to touch me, to go and the hunt for food and basically just be in amongst the trees.

My life has never been simple. Even from my birth there have been things after me. Things that I cannot always explain or cannot even try to decipher what they are because I simply do not know. There are the big creatures that are colored in the metallic feathers, others that could step on me with one of their toes and I would die. Despite me being a vampire.

I knew I still had more growing and developing to do. I wasn't done yet and I knew that I would need to transform from who I was in order to continue my survival. But that was another matter. How exactly was I meant to do that? I didn't believe that it was some innate behaviour that I would automatically do simply because there had never been anything like me before. That fact that I was different and the first of my kind led to believe that I was placed on this earth to achieve something. Something great and meaningful. Something that would change the course of time and history.

But where to start? What was my purpose and what was I meant to achieve?

I sat in my favorite tree. Nature had always been a calming presence for me. It helped me to remain level headed and to maintain a clear idea of what I needed to do. Maybe this is what started my desire for further transformation, to change who I am. At the moment I did not know. But I knew that I was going to have to try and find out.

* * *

It was like any other day I woke up, ate and went out to be with nature.

However it was not like every other day in some respects also. I felt as though everything around me had stopped. There was not the connection that I usually felt with nature. The energy that usually ran through me and all of the other creatures felt dull and absent.

And it was in that moment that I knew what I needed to do.

I found a nearby tree and crawled up to the tallest branch. Holding on with an effortless nature. Being a vampire obviously helped me out here. I camouflaged myself and stayed holding onto the tree. I knew that my transformation was about to begin and that with this I would be able to help so many creatures from the dangers of the monsters that have invaded the land.

I stayed on the trees for a week or two. Not moving but simply allowing the transformation to take over my body and work its magic within me. It was a spectacular as it was scary. How was I meant to know what the outcome of this would be? What change was actually going on? Would it make me better or ultimately disfigure me or cause me to die. There were so many questions that were reeling through my mind. After all there was really nothing else I could do but wait. I also knew that I had to keep my eyes closed because that was something that would give away my camouflage and make me vulnerable.

So I just sat in the darkness with nothing but my thoughts to entertain me. I guess you could say that the time by myself could have made me insane but II think that I managed to persevere and instead of letting it break me down, it made me stronger and wiser.

I had lost track of time since being in here but I could feel a change in my body. A rippling sensation tore its way along my back. It was not particularly unpleasant. If anything I greatly welcomed that feeling. I felt my limbs elongate and transform becoming more agile and enabling to move more quickly. My stomach changed. Though not as obvious and visual as the legs and arms I knew that it was becoming simpler and yet somehow more complex. This would enable me to digest the blood better. I would be a far superior being than I am.

Other transformations occurred throughout my body. Far the many to explain and some far too complex to even comprehend. But I knew that it was happening and I knew it was going to turn out for the better.

The transformation continued but it wasn't long until it was over and I was able to begin my work as a new being.

Nothing told me that it was over but I knew immediately when it had stopped. Something was telling me that I could come out from my hiding spot and start my mission and achieve all the goals that I would need to.

I came out of my hiding spot and sat on the branch, just giving myself time to indulge in nature and the occurrences around me. After I while I finally looked at myself and discovered what I had changed into.

My body was a lot leaner and I'm sure efficient, I had a greater taste and sense of smell as well as sight. It was as if my eyes had opened for the first time. There was so much more clarity in the world around me.

It was one feature though the truly stopped me in my tracks. The enormous wigs that had sprouted from my back. They were elegant and colorful yet they had an air of manliness about them. It was in that moment that I knew what I had become.

I was no longer Emmett the Vampire caterpillar but Emmett the Vampire butterfly. And this is where my story was to begin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review. I don't care if it is nice or critical. Everything helps!


End file.
